Follow me
by youremyplus
Summary: Park Sang Hyun is on his senior year at Pasay Chung Hua Academy in the Philippines and he knows everything will be the same, even for his last year. But will a newly found discovery make him change his point of view?
1. Chapter 1

"Carlos, please escort her to her assigned seat." said your strange-looking class advisor. A tan, squat boy came up to you and led you to the back of the class.

Before you sat down, you took a short look at the classroom; small, but fit for the 42 students and the teacher that were occupying it; white, with religious paintings on the walls and with windows located on the left side, facing the hallway.

You felt a bit claustrophobic as you sat down, lowering your head. Being the new girl was never easy, and it felt even worse with 41 heads turned towards you. You looked to your left when you felt a pair of eyes staring at you; your seatmate.

"Hi, I'm Sang Hyun." he said, which made you lower your head once more, avoiding eye contact. He frowned and you realized how impolite you were acting. You turned towards him and introduced yourself.

"I thought, you know, since we're going to be seatmates for this quarter that, uh…" he scratched the back of his head due to your sudden stare. You couldn't help it; he was really peculiar-looking; porcelain-like skin, dark hair, extremely tall and skinny, with a very endearing eye smile.

"Where are you from?" you suddenly blurted out and made him laugh at the immediate apology. Then, both of you loosened up and started a decent conversation.

"I'm from Korea, but I've been here for 10 years." he replied and smiled shyly "You're not from here, either?"

You shook your head, as to what Sang Hyun offered to guide you around the school and help you with learning the language. As you were about to ask him about the 'language' the bell rang.

"Let's go, it's recess now. I'll show you the canteen!" he said, smiling widely.

As you both got up, two skanky looking girls approached your desk and looked at you with defying eyes.

"_Siya ang kapatid ni_ Sandara Park." one of them said, pointing to your newly-found friend. You looked at her in question; you had no idea what she had just said. The other skank rolled her eyes and spoke loudly, mocking you. "Don't you understand Tagalog, girl?"

You shook your head and headed for the door, completely embarrassed. Sang Hyun caught up to you as you ran out of the classroom. He grabbed your shoulder and looked at you with worried eyes.

"Don't mind them, they don't like it when nice girls come into the classroom." he said and you made an effort to smile. Sang Hyun's eye smile grew back as he asked you permission for him to be your guide once again. You giggled and agreed to never leave his side. As you both headed towards the canteen you thought for a while and looked up at him.

"What's a 'Sandara Park'?"


	2. Chapter 2

The last bell rang; the class prayed and was dismissed. You collected your things and looked at Sang Hyun, who was speaking to your teacher. He really was something—sweet, kind, friendly and gorgeous. You smiled at him as he walked towards you. Then, he gave you a book and handed it over to you. You tilted your head as you read the title: "Filipino for Beginners".

"I guess we'll take Filipino together, too," he said, his eye smile growing largely. You were still confused, so he explained everything. "Since you're foreign and don't speak Filipino, you will have to take it as an extra-curricular activity, because you'll be excused from Filipino Literature."

Sang Hyun chuckled at your blank expression and got your bag. "Come on, or we'll be late!" You complained that he didn't have to carry both of your bags, but he insisted. Yet you pushed harder, and he gave in. As he gave you your bag, you accidentally touched his hand. He looked down, and you giggled nervously.

After the little "accident", you both entered the room full of people of different nationalities. There were what seemed to be Koreans, Singaporeans, Indonesians and they all looked younger than the both of you. "Are we the only seniors here?" you thought to yourself. As you both sat down on the front row, you heard snickering from the back of the class.

"Ya, Sang Hyun-ah!" shouted a boy twice your seatmate's size. "You finally got a girlfriend!"

The boy's comment made Sang Hyun lower his head and whisper an apology, without looking at you. You turned around and yelled at the boy, who was still laughing, "Go and lick a rat's ass, will you?"

The crowd of teenagers made even louder noises at your response and the enormous kid suggested that "Sang Hyun was being protected by a girl". Speechless, you looked at your friend, who was clenching his fist. The annoying laughter grew silent as Sang Hyun grabbed the rather big Filipino book that was lying on his desk and flung it straight at the back row, hitting the other boy's face.

"YA! We're not in Korea, but I'm still your hyung, understand?" Sang Hyun screamed and made the junior crowd astonished with fear.

Red as a cherry, he immediately sat down and covered his head with his jacket. You giggled and lifted a bit of the clothing that was covering his face, only to find his eyes shut tightly and an uncomfortable look on his face. Even like that, he still looked adorable.

"'Sang Hyun-ah'? Is that how your 'friends' call you?" you said, sarcastically. Suddenly, his eyes met yours. You smiled as he took off his jacket and looked into your eyes once more, blushing.

"I'm sorry; I'm not usually like this. I swear, I'm not like this, I'm sor—"

You put your hand on his shoulder and he stuttered, which made you giggle once more. He was probably the most adorable guy you had met in quite a while. Just when you were about to thank him, your teacher came into the classroom.

"Come on, sit down. We have a lot to discuss today."

The lesson was pretty difficult and you kept taking down notes. You were really into the subject until you realised that Sang Hyun was staring and smiling at you. He immediately turned his sight back to the blackboard when he realised you had noticed his stare.

"How come you're not taking down notes?" you said, teasing him.

"Well, I can speak Filipino, but because I'm Korean, the administration still put me in this class," he replied and laughed sweetly. Gosh, he was cute.

"Well then, that means you can help me out, right?" you said, with a witty look. He blushed and, again, scratched the back of his head, and agreed to your proposition. "I'm having trouble with the verbs, and this test is for the day after tomorrow."

"So, when can I help you?" he asked, just when the bell rang. You both got up and picked up your things.

"How about tomorrow morning? I-it's a Saturday." you smiled and blushed.

"Su-sure. We can meet here in school, and then go eat, maybe..." he replied.

"Yay! Alright!" you squealed and his eye smile glowed. "Thank you, Sang Hyun for making my first day not so scary."

"No problem." He looked down, but you could see his wonderful and bright smile.

Your heart beat fast as you waved goodbye to him, a smile still planted on his face. The next day was going to be amazing.


End file.
